


Halloweentown Akuroku for SpookiePie

by EvynV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvynV/pseuds/EvynV
Summary: When your boyfriend tries to creep you out because his halloweentown form is fucking terrifying and you're completely done with his bullshit





	Halloweentown Akuroku for SpookiePie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookiePie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookiePie/gifts).



Give it Some Love at [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrzrYa9hwrV/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/e_venkateswaran/status/1077513102080524288)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created based off of the gift prompt/ideas:
> 
> \- I'm kind of in love with Twilight Town in general. Dusk/Twilight is my favorite time of day, and I love all the contrasting colors and shadows that can be played with there.  
> \- I woulda loved to see them in any KH world that gave them new costumes. (we missed out on mermaids and Halloween town versions and that's tragic).  
> \- I like that they contrast; tall/short/ rounder shapes/angular shapes, red/blue, etc.  
> \- Monsters and fantastical creatures. Be it classic monsters, obscure ones, or an invention of your own, I dig 'em.  
> \- Halloween. Look I just... I REALLY like Halloween. The aesthetic, the spookiness, the costumes, the candy, I love all of it. It will make me happy
> 
> What I ended up making was Axel being zombie gross-maw man, playing up that monster motif that I can see you like a lot, and Roxas's costume mirror's Sora's but instead of being vampire-theme'd its oni/japanese demon inspired. He's supposed to have a tail but I just couldn't make the composition work with it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it SpookiePie! This was super fun to do even when it was a challenge to finish!


End file.
